


dream and george are stepbros ;)

by disgustd



Series: the dnf horny police are here, their sirens are wailing [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Coming In Pants, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Face-Fucking, Gay Panic, George is a brat, Grinding, M/M, Palming, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Rough Oral Sex, Step-Brothers, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switch GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Switching, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), george is clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustd/pseuds/disgustd
Summary: dream and george watch a moviegeorge spills popcorn on dream's laphow will he clean it up? with his mouth, of course!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dnf horny police are here, their sirens are wailing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133054
Comments: 30
Kudos: 336





	1. george drops popcorn in dream's lap and has to clean it up

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in less than an hour and posted it unedited. i'll (hopefully) write chapter 2???? if i get the courage to

George scrolls through the endless wormhole of social media on his phone, kicking one leg over the left arm of his couch. He turns off the device and throws it next to him, glancing at the paused television in front of him. George rolls his eyes. Dream and him were supposed to watch a movie—Shrek, to be exact—but that wasn’t about to happen if Dream continued screwing around in the kitchen, doing god knows what.

Dream is bustling about in the other room, microwaving popcorn. After another minute or so of impatient waiting, George turns to face the kitchen doorway.

"Fuck, Dream, come back to the living room! You have a minute before I start the movie without you."

As George starts counting down from 60, Dream speeds around the corner with a bowl of popcorn. He scoots to the left of George on the couch and throws a blanket over them both, placing the bowl of popcorn between them.

"You're a shit brother," Dream smirks. "You only give me a minute to get us popcorn?"

"Actually, I'm being nice. A regular person would've just started the movie without a warning."

Dream rolls his eyes and huffs in defeat.

"Just start the damn thing."

George obliges and grabs the remote. Shrek starts to play on the TV—a classic. 

Twenty minutes into the movie, Dream starts to nod off. He tucks his head into George's shoulder and starts snoring quietly. Too caught up in the cinematic masterpiece, it takes George a second to notice Dream’s state. A small blush starts to cover George's face. He hesitantly lifts his arm, biting back the indecent thoughts flooding his mind. 

George shakes his head and finally puts his arm around Dream, hugging him closer. He subconsciously moves closer to George, his back to the couch's armrest and both legs over his lap. The sudden pressure on George's lap causes blood to start rushing south. He curses quietly, god forbid he wake up his brother. 

"What the fuck George...he's your brother. Your step brother. What the hell is wrong with you."

George tries to scoot away from Dream, pushing his arm off his shoulder and lifting his legs off his lap. His hurried movements cause the forgotten bowl of popcorn to tip over, spilling its contents. Popcorn scatters everywhere, covering both boys and the couch.

"Oh fucking Christ..."

George mutters. He starts picking up the popcorn. He grabs a handful of kernels off the blanket covering him and throws the pieces back into the bowl. He sweeps the remaining bits into a pile on the blanket on top of Dream. George grabs the remnants of the mess and freezes. He slowly looks down at where his hand is, unmoving.

"What the hell," He hisses. "Is that his--"

His realization is cut off when Dream's breath hitches and he starts shifting around in his sleep. He sinks down the arm of the couch, pulling his arms to his chest and slightly manspreading, legs dangling off the couch. George holds his breath until Dream's breathing slows back down. He was sure he wouldn't wake him back up. 

There were just a few more popcorn kernels left, unfortunately all located on his step brother's lap. George reluctantly tightens his grip on the kernels and...another object. Slowly, he begins to lift his hand again. Dream groans and scrunches his face up. Grabbing George's arm, he pulls him to his chest. George gasps, his hand still on Dream's crotch. Dream sleepily murmurs in his ear,

"What're you doing... step bro?"


	2. george cleans up his mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW THEY FUCK >:)  
> well, kind of.
> 
> dream wakes up to find george cleaning up the popcorn. but last time he checked, cleaning didn't mean grabbing your step brother's dick while he's sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry if this is bad i spent 3 consecutive hours writing this and posted it with minimal edits. i’ll edit it in the morning though!

"What're you doing... step bro?"

George reels his hand back, staring aghast at Dream. He gulps, trying to recover from what just happened. He rakes his hand through his hair, thinking about how he wanted to go about explaining this. George wasn’t about to get caught with his hand on his step brother’s dick.

Dream clears his throat, snapping George away from his train of thought. He manages to stutter out a half-assed explanation which, really, explains nothing.

"Wait no—I didn’t—I wasn’t—the... the popcorn—"

Dream holds up a hand.

"Shut up," he growled, still groggy, "do—do it again."

George stares at Dream, wide-eyed. This was starting to play out like a porno sequence.

"We're brothers! It’s wrong, we—I can't do that! I didn't mean to, I was reaching for the popcorn!"

Now fully awake, Dream wraps his hand around George's wrist and pushes the blanket to the floor. He tilts his head, looking at him.

“Oh Georgie. It’s wrong? Then what,” Dream trails his fingertips over George’s clothed hard on, “is this?”

George squeaks at the light contact, hips involuntarily pressing into Dreams hand. He slides a hand over his face, embarrassed at how turned on he is from such a slight touch.

“Please Dream, I can’t—”

Dream leans closer to him, tightening his grip around his wrist.

"Did you not hear me before? I. Said. Do. It. Again."

George whimpers as Dream guides his hand back to his dick, fingers ghosting over Dream’s clothed bulge. Dream shudders as George tugs on his waistband. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, George bats his eyelashes up at Dream.

"Wouldn't this—“ George drawls, swinging his right leg over Dream's lap. "—be better?"

George hovers over Dream, heart nearly pounding out of his chest. He smirks at Dream, who, to his relief, stares back with a devilish grin that's just as hungry.

"Oh, it's much better."

Dream digs his fingers into George's waist and slams him down into his lap. 

“Ah—fuck!”

George cries out, tucking his head into the crook of Dream’s shoulder. Dream lifts him up by the hips and pulls him back down, rolling his hips to meet George’s. George grinds his hips down on Dream, pants becoming unbelievably tight. He quietly tugs on the hem of Dream’s shirt, too blissed out to speak. 

Understanding what he wants, Dream stops moving and hurriedly rips his shirt off, followed by his jeans. After getting George to lift his arms, he pulls off his tee and pants, throwing the clothes on the floor. 

Both boys were now in their underwear. Panting, Dream pulls George back into his lap and leans in, kissing him. George gasps into his mouth, bringing his hand up to tug on his hair. He starts to grind his hips in small circles, the sheer pleasure making him moan into the kiss. Dream grunts in response and ruts deeper into him, hoping for more friction. 

Chasing his high, George rocks his hips against Dream. He’s impossibly hard, and the short, sharp thrusts from Dream are doing anything but helping. His cock is dripping precum, staining the front of his boxers. 

“Fuck, Dream. I-I’m close.”

George was definitely not expecting Dream’s response.

“George...get off.”

Confused, George slips off his lap only to be pushed to his knees in front of Dream. He reminds himself to thank Dream for throwing the blanket to the floor earlier, saving his knees from bruising. Palming himself through his pants, Dream reached out his other hand to guide George’s head to his dick, tugging on his hair.

Realization struck George and he slowly started snaking his hands up Dream’s legs. He bats his eyelashes at him innocently.

“Is there something you want me to do, Dreamie?”

“Mmm...don’t tease me George”

The next sentence that spilled out of George’s mouth threw Dream off, nearly making him cum on the spot.

“Beg for it.”

“Please, George, suck me off! I-I’ve been good, yeah? Just do something—touch me at least!”

George doesn’t move.  
After a beat he adds, “...Please?”

George smirks and fingers the waistband of Dream’s boxers. He decides to tease Dream one last time. After all, what fun would it be to leave him alone?

Dream nearly cums instantaneously for the second time at the sight before him. George looks innocently up at him, hooking his teeth on the elastic of his boxers and dragging them down. Dream’s cock springs free, hard as a rock. George freezes for a second. Is he really about to do this? Suck his step brother’s dick? The whine and desperate thrust from Dream gave him his answer. Yes he is.

George trails one finger from the base to the tip of his cock, looking intently as precum dribbles down its side. He gives it a few strokes before putting the tip in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. George flicks his tongue in his slit, causing Dream to slap a hand over his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head as he desperately tries to muffle his moans. George notices this and pulls off. Dream looks down, confused.

“Don’t cover your mouth, whore. Let me hear how needy you are.”

Dream lets his hand fall from his mouth, surprised at George’s filthy mouth. Unmoved, George resumes what he was previously doing, engulfing Dream’s dick in his mouth. He moves his head down until Dream hits the back of his throat, causing him to pull off, gagging. George wipes some spit from the corner of his lips, determined to try again. He places a hand on Dream’s leg for support as he bobs his head, only stopping when he’s about to choke. Though who’s to say he wouldn’t like that?

The thought is immediately discarded and replaced with Dream, only Dream, as he loses patience and thrusts into George’s mouth. George gags but pushes himself down further until his nose hits his stomach, letting his jaw go slack. George swallows around his cock causing him to cry out, overstimulated. Dream pulls George off of him, letting him breathe, only to fuck the air out of him as he’s pushed back down on his dick. 

Tears form at the corner of George’s eyes as he’s relentlessly used by Dream, holding his head down and bucking into his warmth. Spit gathers at the corner of his mouth, ruining the sofa beneath them as Dream continues to abuse George’s throat. He notes that Dream’s getting close, the telltale soft grunts and muttered curses giving him away. George tightens his lips into an O-shape and swallows around Dream.

“Ah, fuck George—!”

Dream grinds his hips into George’s mouth, holding him there as he cums down his throat. Dream lies there for a second, too fucked out to function, before George taps him on his thigh. George is released from his death grip, and makes a show of swallowing before gazing up at Dream through his lashes. He crawls up next to Dream on the sofa, wiping any remaining cum off his face and licking it off of his finger. Dream stares at George in disbelief.

“Jesus, George, such a little cumslut, aren’t you?”

George giggles at that and repositions himself next to Dream. He lays his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes until Dream speaks up again:

“Uh...do you need help with that?”

Dream gestures towards George’s crotch area. George’s face heats up and he sheepishly mutters out a response.

“Actually I already…yeah.”

“Oh.”

A blush creeps up Dream’s face as well as he notices the large dark stain on George’s underwear.

The two red-faced boys sit awkwardly for a moment until George picks up the forgotten blanket, throwing it over them. Dream protectively wraps an arm around George. They sit there silently, absorbing the reality of what they did until George breaks the silence by groaning. 

“Goddamnit Dream, look what you did.”

George gestures to the popcorn strewn across the floor and the upturned bowl a few feet away.

“Shut up asshat, you’re literally the one that spilled it in the first place.”

George jokingly punches Dream in the arm, making the other choke out an “oomph.”

“Why don’t we just…continue the movie?”

Dream agrees, and George picks up the remote, resuming the movie. The two boys snuggle together until the end credits roll. Dream turns to the sleepy boy next to him.

“You still mad it took me so long to make popcorn?”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED!!!!!  
> Nearly 1500 words of smut for you bastards. I hope you like it :)
> 
> This was so hard to write, mainly because my brother kept looking at my computer and I had to close the tabs every time he passed by.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Every kudo contributes to my gofundme dedicated to putting my brother up for adoption so he stops being nosy /j

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first work :)  
> this was originally meant to be a crackfic--my friend convinced me to make it an actual oneshot. please tell me what you thought of it, i'd really like to know :0


End file.
